


Doctor

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor Derek Hale, M/M, Nurse Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Sex Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Stiles trabaja como enfermero mientras que Derek es doctor. Los dos tienen una relación amorosa. Pero no pueden arriesgarse a ser atrapados. Ya que les costaría sus trabajos. Eso no significa que no puedan divertirse...





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Este fic fue inspirado en un fan art que me encontré por Tumblr. Si desean mandarme alguna idea en específico mi ask esta abierto a peticiones! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf. MTV. Los personajes pertenecen a Jeff Davis.

Pareja: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

Advertencias: Ninguna.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

El sonido incesante del despertador logro sacarlo del letargo cansancio. Golpeando la pantalla del celular deslizo su yema desactivándolo. Apretó el puente de su nariz cansado. La noche anterior había sido agotadora 5 pacientes con heridas graves por un accidente de auto fue lo que abordo a las 04:20 am justo cuando su turno finalizo. Recordar como la sangre salía a borbotones de las heridas mientras los pacientes gritaban de agonía era algo que tenía que aguantar si quería mantenerse en la zona de emergencias. Amaba su trabajo desde pequeño siempre le llamo la atención la rama de la medicina en especial la de enfermería.

El ayudar y cuidar a las personas que más lo necesitan era una sensación gratificante. Sus padres al principio estaban en desacuerdo con su decisión, pero a fin de cuentas tenían que apoyarlo. Seis años después ya estaba graduado con honres de la Universidad De Medicina. Al principio tenía pensado trabajar en la zona de análisis. La verdad no era muy fan de la sangre. Irónico. Pero es la verdad, su fobia al ver el líquido rojo abandonando un cuerpo, terminaba con un sujeto en estado de inconsciencia. Con el paso del tiempo fue tratando su fobia llegando a ser capaz de tratar una herida abierta sin asustar al paciente.

Tomando un sorbo del café negro acomodo la campera desplazándose por las grandes calles de New Jersey hasta su trabajo. Grandes nubes grises cubrían el cielo, el viento golpeaba su rostro tornando su nariz rojiza. Las puertas se deslizaron cegándolo por la inminente luz blanca. Saludando al demás personal camino hasta los lockers encontrándose con Martin quien le sonrió mientras se acomodaba la bata.

— ¿Doble turno? — asintió dejando las pertenencias en el casillero. Dejando ver el traje azul que lo diferenciaba de los demás.

—Buenos días a ti también Lyd' — contesto ganándose una mirada de reproche de la chica— Sí, hoy hare doble turno. Alguna novedad—rodo los ojos al saber que si no contestaba estaría en graves problemas. Y créanme él amaba su vida.

—Nada fuera de la normal, dos chicos con sobredosis de cocaína. Estables. Por el momento, fue todo un reto el mantenerlos consientes— platico. Al recordar el tiempo que tardaron en encontrar una vena para estabilizar a los chicos.

—Al parecer se está volviendo una costumbre— la chica asintió de acuerdo. En solamente dos semanas habían tenido más de 50 casos por sobredosis de drogas. Las autoridades ya habían dado un llamado de alerta sobre ello, pero parecía haber ocasionado lo contrario atrayendo más y más personas al hospital.

El problema no era atender a los pacientes si no la preocupación era que la mayoría no tenían ni más de 16 años. Joder que él ha esa edad ni siquiera sabía lo que eran las drogas. Sarcasmo. En realidad, su adolescencia fue del todo normal, fue a la secundaría tuvo alguno que otra fiesta con sus compañeros además de algunas veces salir a "tomar". Nada fuera de lo normal.

Su turno comenzó tranquilo había muy poca gente en el hospital además de que los únicos pacientes internados estaban siendo atendidos por los estudiantes. Ver a los adolescentes con el rostro desfigurado a causa del nerviosismo le causaba gracia. Le traía buenos recuerdos cuando el hizo sus prácticas. Todas unas torturas. Al no tener trabajo decidió ayudar a las chicas quienes tenían un montón de papeleo que trascribir al registro en las computadoras.

—A todo personal libre, se solicita su presencia en la zona de emergencias. A todo personal libre, se solicita su presencia en la zona de emergencias— la bocina resonó por los pasillos desconcertando a algunos.

Sus largos dedos dejaron de teclear el ver como varios enfermeros corrían en dirección a la zona— Yo me encargo— soltó palmeándole el hombro a la pelirroja quien le asintió agradecida. Incorporándose de la silla, troto en los pasillos dirigiéndose a la zona.

Le sorprendió el ver a todos los enfermeros correr de un cubículo a otro. Confundido se acercó a recepción preguntando la razón del caos. Altercado. Tiroteo. Heridos. Fue todo lo que entendió. Sin desperdiciar más tiempo se unió a los demás. Su trabajo era simple, nada más el pasar las vendas he inyectar al paciente para que no le provocara problemas al doctor. Al finalizar sus manos se encontraban llenas de sangre, tragando duro deslizo los guantes dejando la sensación terrosa en estas. Mirando una última vez al paciente quien ahora se encontraba en un profundo sueño abandono la habitación. Un buen sándwich sería perfecto para ese momento. No había dado ni siquiera dos pasos cuando un chico de rasgos latinos se interpuso en su camino.

—Stiles que bueno que te encuentro. Necesitan personal en la zona de cirugías y acababan de llegar dos heridos de bala. Podrias cubrirme. ¡Sí! Gracias hermano, te lo pagare con una cena— el castaño parpadeo confundido. Iba a hablar cuando su mejor amigo desapareció de su vista.

—Tsk, maldito— susurro. Vio como la imagen del ayudante desaparecía por el pasillo dejándolo confundido—Esto me pasa por buena gente— hablo en soledad. 

 

Al llegar a la zona lo primero que lo recibió fue una pelinegro reprendiéndole por llegar tan tarde para después hacerle cargar un montón de cajas con suministros. Limpiando el sudor de su frente acomodo la última caja de medicamentos dejándolos en refrigeración. Tomando su tarjeta la deslizo por el detector esperando a que esta se abriera. Una bola de humo inundo la habitación desinfectando su cuerpo. Cerrando la puerta asintió con orgullo. Debía pedir un ascenso.

Jugando con el cordón del gafete camino hasta la cafetería ordenando lo de siempre. Ignorando las miradas de algunas enfermeras camino hasta la mesa más apartada dejándose caer. Gruño al sentir sus músculos palpitar del cansancio. Agarrando el emparedado dio una gran mordida sin importarle mancharse. El hambre que tenía en esos momentos no era ni medio normal.

—Puedo sentarme— tocio atragantándose. Alzando la mirada se encontró con unos muy reconocidos ojos verdes. Asintió sin importancia tragando agua.

—Ahora tu fetiche es matar a la gente mientras come— comento con dificultad al sentir que casi moría. El moreno rio ante la tontería del menor.

—No realmente— se encogió de hombros. Robando una papita esquivando el golpe del castaño por el atrevimiento de robar una.

—No tiene pacientes que atender Doctor — gruño cubriendo sus papitas.

—Es mi descanso— se excusó— Además venía a decirte que si ¿saldrías conmigo?

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no— contesto vio como el moreno de dejaba caer en la silla— Derek... Sabes que quiero salir contigo he estado flechado de ti desde la Universidad, pero no podemos arriesgar nuestros trabajos. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Si lo sé, odio esto. En verdad quiero besarte— susurro suplicante. Stiles rio bajito tomando refresco en el vano intento de cubrirla.

—Yo quiero hacer más que eso— hablo en tono bajo solo para que le mayor lo escuchara.

—Joder Stiles, te veo ahí— soltó incorporándose de la silla alejándose del lugar.

Stilinski solo sonrió terminando su comida antes de que su reloj sonara. Recogió la basura desechando-la antes de volver a los cubículos atendiendo a los pacientes. Trabajar en un hospital era muy diferente a como las series te lo figuran.

Cuando la hora llego se despidió de las chicas alejándose por los largos pasillos internándose. Recordaba cómo sus primeros días en el hospital la mayoría de las veces terminaba perdido llamando desesperadamente a Lydia para que le buscara. Triste de creer. Pero verdad.

Mirando hacia las dos direcciones giro la manija entrando a la habitación a obscuras no paso mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo fuera empotrado contra la puerta besándole con hambre. Las manos del mayor se deslizaron dentro de la camiseta verde alzándola un poco tocando la piel nívea del enfermero.

—Te hare gritar— comento altanero comenzando a desvestirlo cintura para abajo.

Beso lentamente los labios del mayor disfrutándolos temiendo perderlos nada más separarse. Ni siquiera sintió cuando lo penetro el solo escuchar sus pieles chocar lo confirmo. Apretaba la espalda del moreno rasgando la piel tornándola roja. Hace mucho dejo de preocuparse por que alguien los descubriera ya que el trabajar en un hospital no podías pasar desapercibido demasiado tiempo. Gimió alto al sentir tocar su punto. Más. Más. Más.

Las palabras salían sin sentido alguno, pero Derek logro entender cada una de ellas concediendo lo que le pedía. Cada dos por tres agudizaba su oído escuchando detrás de la puerta atento a cualquier sonido. Embistió profundamente degustándose de los gemidos roncos del castaño. Introdujo su mano en la playera acariciando el duro pezón. Stiles hecho la cabeza hacia atrás corriéndose ante el insignificante toque. Jadeante tomo la barbilla del mayor besándole. Unas embestidas más fue todo para que el mayor se corriera en el interior del enfermero.

—Te quiero— soltó sin poder guardarlo más el doctor. El castaño se quedó inmóvil con sus brazos en el aire.

Pestañeo un par de veces boqueando. Derek rio ante el rostro sonrosado del lampiño siseo con la cabeza dejando un pequeño beso en la frente del de ojos avellana. Inclino su cadera hacia atrás saliendo del interior del enfermero provocando un gemido en el enfermero. Se vistieron en silencio dándole la espalda el uno al otro.

Stiles aún estaba perplejo por lo que sucedió momentos atrás habían tenido estos reencuentros por más de cinco meses y nunca imagino que alguien como Derek le diría algo así en su vida. Porque, por dios alguna vez han visto a Derek-Doctor-Hale era un maldito dios griego. Además de que siempre tenía un montón de zorras detrás suyo. Por eso pensaba que esto solo era un desfogue. Sexo. Una mueca se formó en su rostro.

—Nos- vemos— logro decir antes de abandonar la habitación sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que se vieran. Pero si Derek había dicho eso ultimo era porque en realidad sentía algo por él y él quería ponerlo a prueba.

[...]

No fue fácil. Para nada fácil convencerse a sí mismo que el mismísimo Derek Hale estaba detrás de él y su culo. Bueno de este último siempre lo estuvo, pero de él. ÉL. Sabía que no era feo había tenido un par de novias y uno que otro novio en el pasado, pero ninguno se comparaba con el moreno. Después de ese "fatídico" encuentro pensó que Derek no se le iba a volver a acercar, pero dos días después mientras almorzaba este llego sentándose frente suyo actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Iba a reclamarle cuando comprendió las razones por lo que lo hacía así que él tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

Pero una semana después las cosas cambiaron en muchos aspectos. Ahora el mayor le esperaba fuera del hospital cada vez que finalizaba su turno para acompañarle a casa. Los primeros días le invitaba a pasar, pero este se negaba despidiéndose alejándose del apartamento. Y eso no fue todo en el hospital siempre mandaba a alguien a buscarle para que comieran juntos cuando sus turnos concordaban. No habían vuelto a acostarse, ni a besarse solo pasaban el tiempo juntos... como compañeros.

Abrochando los botones de la camiseta salió del vestuario en dirección a la recepción.

—Tienes algo para mí—pregunto recargándose en el frio mostrador. Olivia le miro con una sonrisa antes de teclear en el computador.

—Un paciente con una herida leve en el cuarto cinco— menciono señalando el corredor. Asintiendo camino hasta la habitación.

—Buenas tardes, soy Stiles Stilinski y yo seré el que lo atenderé por el momento si....

—¡Stiles! — frunció el ceño levantando la mirada quedándose pasmado— Hey, no sabía que trabajabas aquí.

—Mira lo que nos trajo el viento. Theo Reaken. Y ahora en que te metiste— abrió un pequeño cajón tomando un paquete de guantes poniéndoselos— Trabajo desde hace un tiempo aquí. Y tu dime que andas haciendo por estos rumbos — respondí.

—Uff. Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo, además esa herida no se ve muy bien— señale. Agarrando un algodón con alcohol.

—Si tú lo dices. A quien no crees quien se va a casar— aleje el algodón sonriente sin creerlo.

—No es verdad— dije aun incrédulo— ¡Felicidades! —le abracé fuertemente — Y dime quien en la desafortunada.

La conversación se prolongó más de lo determinado, hasta habíamos olvidado la pequeña herida en su cabeza. Theo me conto todo lo que había hecho después de que nos graduáramos de la Universidad. Habíamos perdido el contacto cuando yo inicie con mi trabajo y él tuvo que viajar a España por una cosa de negocios de sus padres. Theo era más que un amigo para mí lo consideraba alguien parte de mi familia alguien a quien apreciaba y el saber que pronto se casara me alegra.

Al final intercambiamos números alegando que tendríamos que reunirnos pronto. Con un abrazo y golpes en la espalda nos despedimos. Le mire unos segundos antes de que desapareciera por las puertas corredizas. Suspirando me gire caminando hacia la cafetería. Pagué la comida y escogí sentarme en las mesas más apartadas con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué se sentirá enamorarse? O ¿Él conocer a la persona indicada? El solo imaginarme yo vestido de traje caminando al altar o esperando. Depende de con quien me case. Me formaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Después de mis pasadas relaciones no había vuelto a pensar en volver a formar una relación con alguien ya que al trabajar en un hospital no me dejaba demasiado tiempo libre y el tener una pareja significaba que tendría que ponerle tiempo. Y eso era algo que yo no tenía agrandando las posibilidades de que me quedara solo para toda mi eternidad.

—Diez dólares por tus pensamientos— la voz del pelinegro me asusto chasque la lengua cubriendo mis papas rizadas.

—Cincuenta— brome. El rio dejándose caer en la mesa justo frente mío—No tienes pacientes que atender.

—Es mi hora libre— se encogió de hombros mordiendo el emparedado de pavo—Ya tienes una respuesta— alcé una ceja—Sobre lo que te dije...que Te quería— menciono sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los míos.

—Derek... sabes que no podemos. Tú tienes un protocolo que seguir y yo-

—Me da igual el protocolo. O si me despiden he tratado de demostraste mis sentimientos estos días sin obtener respuesta tú crees que me va a importar más un trabajo que la respuesta de la persona que quiero.

—Deja el drama grandulón no te queda— rasque mi nuca— Sabes que también te quiero... pero no quiero que por esto perdamos nuestros trabajos. Este puesto me alimenta cada semana y sé que a ti también no podemos dejarlo así por qué así.

—Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—Estas escuchando lo que te digo— reprendí el negó sonriente—Dame fuerzas señor—miré el techo dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones.

—Stiles llevamos mucho tiempo aparentando que somos nada cuando sabes muy bien que los dos queremos más que solo acostarnos en algún cuarto del edificio. No sé si tu pienses de la misma manera que yo lo hago, pero quiero que iniciemos algo... como pareja— chasque la lengua — Sí estas dispuesto a hacerlo, me besaras.

—Ja. Sigue soñando Hale— reí altanero. Le mire por el rabillo del ojo, antes de dejar caer los hombros rendido. Sin perder el tiempo tome mis cosas parándome a un lado de él besándole— Nos vemos luego. Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en los próximos escritos!! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
